Firsts
by kaygirl520
Summary: A collection of one-shots that slowly show the progression of Maka and Soul from their first date, kiss, etc. Updated weekly.
1. First Date, What Is This Feeling?

"Soul…" I begin, looking away from him, a blush creeping over my cheeks as I feel my lips tug into a small smile.

"What's up, Maka?" He asks, looking at me. He stops putting on his shirt, the scar across his chest clearly visible. _That's my fault, and I know it_.

"Have you finished studying for the exam tomorrow?" I ask, making up the lame excuse of studying.

"Yeah and this time I actually studied, not just making a cheat sheet. Why, what's wrong?" He asks, finally pulling his shirt over his hair and grabbing his jacket.

"Nothing is wrong, I just was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner instead of cooking it." I say, fiddling with the bottom of my skrit.

"Are you asking me to go on a date with you, Maka?" Soul asks, surprise in his voice. I feel myself blush darkly. _Shit. I would love to go on a date with him but what if he doesn't like me like that? __Tsubaki, Liz and Patty all say he flirts with me but what if he's just being nice!?_

"What? No! I mean, it's just dinner between friends, right?" I say, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. I try to smile but I just can't seem to.

"It's a date, Maka. And yes, I would love to go on a date with you., because I like you." He says, smiling so wide I could count all of his sharp teeth.

"You... you like me? Really?" I say, excitement bubbling into my voice.

"Yes, now c'mon, I have the perfect spot to go on a date." Soul says, walking past me and towards the kitchen, where he writes something down. I stand there for a moment, letting what just happen process in me. _A date…with Soul… is this what love is? _I walk out of Soul's doorway and walk towards the kitchen and am about to pick up the note when Soul grabs my hand and tugs me out the door. He likes me... oh my Death...


	2. First Kiss, Is That Vanilla?

We had an amazing time. We laughed, we ate food, we got awkward, and he held my hand. It was perfect.

"Maka, look." Soul said, pointing up at the stars, just as we saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish, Soul." I said, closing my eyes making a wish. _I wish this moment would never end._ I felt my lips curl into a smile, when suddenly I felt a soft pressure on my lips. I didn't react, I was too shocked. Soul had kissed me, Maka Albarn, under a shooting star.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise…" He mumbled out before I cut him off, my lips on his, kissing softly and nervously. I felt him react, his hand cupping my cheek as I brushed my tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and I let my tongue explore his mouth, being careful of his razor-sharp teeth. He tasted salty and a bit like vanilla. I pulled back, my hand resting on top of his. My heart beat was going crazy, pumping so hard, I thought it was going to pump right out of my chest.

"Whoa." I said, a dark blush going over my cheeks.

"Yeah…Maka?" He asked, his cheeks becoming rosy. I quirked an eyebrow up, meeting his deep, red eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, biting his bottom lip. That is what caused me to lean over and kiss him, softly.

"Yes, Soul, I will be your girlfriend, as long as you'll be my boyfriend." I said, smirking.

"That is so cool." He said, slinging his arm around my neck as we walked home.


	3. First Girl To Find Out, What's This?

"Soul? Maka? Are you guy's home?" Tsubaki asked as she quietly knocked on the door. She sighed, thinking about how they had become so shut off from the rest of their friends. Black*Star was starting to irritate her because of how he missed hanging out with Soul. The door opened, and Tsubaki found herself face to face with a shirtless Soul, a bright red mark turning dark underneath his ear.

"Blair, did you… Oh hey Tsubaki, um…" Soul said, becoming a bright red.

"Hi Soul." Tsubaki said, blushing as well. "I just wanted to see if you and Maka wanted to hanging out with myself, Black*Star, Kidd, Patty, and Liz but I can see that you're busy so I'll just be leaving." She finished, trying to look anywhere but at Soul and his hickey.

"Soul? Who is it?"Maka said, coming into view. She quickly turned bright red and smiled when she caught sight of Tsubaki and Soul at the door. "Tsubaki, come in, I think it's time Soul and I told you about what has been going on." She said, running a hand to calm the mess of her hair, that was surprisingly out of her signature pigtails and buns.

"I think I can tell what's been going on, Maka." Tsubaki mumbled, crossing the threshold of the door. Soul shut it and turned to Maka.

"Soul, go put a shirt on." Maka said, glaring at him. Soul nodded curtly and vanished off into the other room.

"So…" Maka began, going towards the living room.

"You and Soul? Finally." Tsubaki said, laughing slightly. She smiled widely, proud that her best friend had finally figured out her feelings for her weapon.

"Me and Soul, yeah. We've been together for about a month now." Maka said, a small smile beginging to form on her lips. Tsubaki could automatically tell that she was happy and that this was something that they wanted to be theirs for just a little while longer.

"I won't tell anyone, Maka, don't worry. I can tell that you guys just want to keep it a secret a little while longer. Although I would recommend not giving Soul hickeys, because that is a dead giveaway. Also, I would say that you should start spending more time with your friends, because guess what, we miss you both!" Tsubaki said gently. Maka nodded, knowing that she was right.

"I know, I know. Tsubaki, I finally have him. He's mine." Maka smiles, if at all possible, wider.

"I've always been yours and I will always be yours." Soul mumbles as he comes from behind and wraps his arms around Maka. Maka leans a bit into Soul and sighs, happily. Tsubaki takes this as her cue that it's time to leave and let the new lovers enjoy what some people call the honeymoon phase.

"I love you, Soul." Maka mumbled, turning to face Soul, biting her lip.

"I love you more." Mumbled Soul as he captures her lips with his, and with that Tsubaki closes the door.


	4. First Time Telling, Why Are You Smiling?

We were sitting at the kitchen table at Kid's house, eating dinner, when Black*Star made the comment.

'Maka, when are you going to realise that guy's aren't interested in flat chested girls. Also, you shouldn't read so much, guys don't like it when girls are smarter than them' Black*Star said, not realising that I was in a very committed relationship with his best friend.

'Do not talk about my girlfriend that way.' Soul yelled as he stood up, and banged his hands on the table, so hard that his food splattered everywhere. Everyone stopped talking when he said that and just glanced at me. My fork had dropped because Soul had just said that.

'Soul…Maka, you guys are dating?' Liz said, a stunned look on her face. Tsubaki just looked off, trying not laugh.

'Does this mean that you guys are gonna get married?' Patty asked, smirking.

'Black*Star apologise to Maka, which by the way, that was uncool.' Soul said, in an almost growl.

'Soul, its fine. I'm not…'I began but Black*Star cut me off.

'Maka, I'm sorry. Look, I only said those things because I liked to get a ruse at the fact that Soul had a massive crush on you for like ever and never did anything about it.' He said, running a hand through his blue hair, a small smile on his face. 'Now I'm really happy that he finally admitted it, and I'm happy that you guys have found each other.'

'Wow…Um, thanks Black*Star, that was really nice.' I said, tugging Soul to sit back down, and taking his hand. I felt him squeeze my hand and I smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

'I love you.' I whispered into his ear.

'I love you, too.' He whispered back. I glanced around the room, to everyone had this weird smile on their face.

'Why the hell are you all smiling like that?' I asked, truly freaked.

'They were harboring bets as to how and when you two would admit your feelings for each other. I had no part in placing a bet.' Kid said a smug look on his face as he pulled out a chart. "Now as for the winner of the bet, the honour as to how goes to Liz for choosing Soul to become "uncool" and have an outburst at Black*Star for making fun of Maka.' Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki each handed over money. 'Now as to the when, that honour goes to Tsubaki for choosing over dinner.' All the same people handed over money to her. 'Now can we please get back to our symmetrical dinner?'

'Yo, Soul, is Maka any good in bed?' Black*Star asked, and that was when Soul reached over the table and punched Black*Star right in the face. Black*Star had a black eye for the rest of the week, and Soul and I actually walked into the DWMA holding hands and acting like a real couple. Needless to say, the entire school had been taking bets and Papa wasn't all too happy to find out that his "little" girl had a boyfriend who she was living with. But that is another chapter.


	5. First Class, Maka What Does That Mean?

"Maka, c'mere." My boyfriend, Soul, said as he grabbed my wrist and tugged me into the deserted hallway.

"Soul, we really need to get to class. Plus, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you." I said, shaking him off my wrist. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my books and my bag. Today was my first day teaching a class at the DWMA and I didn't need my boyfriend pissing me off any more than he already had. We had a really bad argument this morning and he pretty much told me that he didn't want kids, which would make the fact that I am already pregnant that much harder to tell him. Not to mention I had a killer headache which was pounding away.

"Maka, I didn't mean what I said." Soul said as he chased after me, yelling in the hallway. I rolled my eyes as I kept a steady pace as I walked towards the class room in which I would be teaching first-years about soul resonance.

"Get a move on it Soul, we now have to go teach these children how much our souls are in resonance with each other despite the fact that we are fighting." I said, sighing. I should have known better that he wouldn't want kids. I turned to face him. "Look, I'm sorry I'm so pissy. I'm just, I'm nervous, about some stuff, and what you said this morning, it shook me up. We'll move past it, I know, but I do hope you change your mind about the not wanting kids." I said as I pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Soul looked at me like I was crazy and I walked into the classroom, leaving him standing in the hallway.

"Hello class, my name is Maka Albarn, and I am here to teach you about soul resonance." The door opened and in walked a 'cool' looking Soul. "This is my weapon, Soul. He became a Death Scythe at the age of fifteen. He and I have been partners for over twelve years, so our resonance is going to be a lot stronger due to that." I finished, as I felt Soul come up behind me.

"Also, she and I have been in a committed relationship since I became a Death Scythe, so about ten years now." Soul said, and I turned and glared at him. He just shrugged and wore a smirk on his face as the class snickered a bit.

"Anyway, this is what a soul resonance is." I said and I saw Soul turn into his weapon and we started our resonances.

* * *

After our presentation, we asked the class if they had any questions.

"So is it normal to get into a relationship with your partner?" One guy asked. I blushed and sighed.

"It seems to be that way. You just get so close to this one person and one thing leads to another and you're together and expecting a kid." I said, not realising what I had just said.

"Expecting a kid? Maka, who is pregnant?" Soul asked a stunned look on his face. I shut my eyes and walked towards the door, opened it and closed it, leaving Soul standing there, a shocked look on his face, tears feeling my eyes as I let my feet guide me out of the school. I was halfway out of the school when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, gently pulling me into the person. I tensed up.

"Maka…" Soul whispered, into my ear and this caused me to relax. I turned in his arms, my arms gripping his shirt as I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said, gripping tighter as a sob escaped my body. I felt him hug me tighter, his chin resting on my head.

"Maka, I love you. And it's not your fault. And about this morning, well you caught me off guard and I didn't realise what I was saying. Before I met you, I didn't know what it meant to be loved. I had always been the cool guy who was too cool for a girl. I never saw myself as a father. But you changed my mind. You made me want a family, you made me fall in love and get uncool. You are the only person I could ever want a family with." Soul said. I felt him lift his chin off my head and lift my chin up. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked a smirk on his lips.

"Soul, I'm pregnant." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"A baby? In here?" He said as he pulled back and pressed his hand on my abdomen. I smiled and nodded. "How far along are you?" He asked, smiling widely as he felt a very small curve on my once fully flat stomach.

"The doctor said about twelve weeks. I have no idea how I missed all the signs, but I didn't have any morning sickness nor anything else." I said as I placed my hand over his. I smiled and he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Looks like I gotta give you this." He said against my lips.

"Give me what?" I asked a quizzical look on my face. I watch as he ran his hand through his white hair, and he reached into his pocket.

"This." He said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small, simple ring. "Maka Albarn, mother of my child, will you marry me?" He asked, looking up at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded, pulling him up by the collar and kissing him so hard that I lost my breath.

"Yes." I mumbled against his lips.


	6. First Holiday, Soul, What Is This?

I love Christmas and this year I not only get to share it with my friends but also my girlfriend. I know Maka and I have shared holidays in the past together but that was mostly just gift cards to her favourite book store and stuff like that. This year however, I want to get her something special, now that we're dating. The only problem is that I have no idea what to get Maka.  
"Get her a book, like Kama Sutra." Liz said, obviously trying to embarrass me.  
"Shut up, Liz." I said, and turned to Blair. She looked at me, and smirked.  
"What about some new sexy lingerie? Blair said, holding up a dark red thong. I blushed and shook my head, trying to get Maka's naked body out of my mind.  
"Soul what if you get Maka a..." Tsubaki began but was cut off by Patty/  
"Get Maka a giraffe!" Patty exclaimed. I just looked at her dumb founded for a moment, then shook my head.  
"Tsubaki, you were saying?" I said as I looked at her..

* * *

"Here, Maka, this is from your Secret Santa." I said, handing Maka a neatly wrapped box that was obviously from Kid,  
"Thanks, babe." She said as she took the gift and neatly opened it in front of everyone. Her gift turned out to be a really cool desk lamp.  
"Thanks, Kid! I've been needing a new desk lamp!" Maka said cheerfully, placing the box at her feet with everyone else's gifts.  
"Well I think it's time for your God to start boxing with this new bag! THanks again, Soul!" Black*Star said as he and Tsubaki left, followed by Kid, Patty and Liz. Blair left a couple minutes later to go to work. I smiled and grabbed the last gift on the tree, an envelope containing Maka's gift. I plopped down next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
"I have one more gift for you, my love." I said, placing the envelope in her hands.  
"Soul! You didn't have to!" Maka said as she took the small paper.  
"Yeah but a cool guy like me never not gets his girl a Christmas gift." I said, a small blush forming on my face. Maka smiles and opens the envelope neatly. She reads the outside of the card. When she opens it up, two piece of paper fall to her lap, yet she ignores this. She reads the inside of the card.  
"Soul...A trip to see my mom?" Maka asked, a shocked looked coming to her face.  
"I know its been a few years so I sent a letter to your mom asking if you and I could go and visit her. She said absouletly and told me where she was going to be in January. We leave at 6 a.m. tomorrow to go to Sicily." I said, a smirk coming onto my lip. Suddenly I felt her lips on mine and her legs around my waist. Let's just say it was a very good Christmas.


End file.
